La Bienvenue
by Castielific
Summary: un chalet, un portail qui grince pour envoyer vos dons, veuillez envoyez pleins de soussous à www.jesuisnulleenrésumés.fr merci de votre compréhension.


LA BIENVENUE

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : pas à moi et pas de sous de personne

spoiler : peu importe

genre : romance

résumé : un chalet, un portail qui grince (pour envoyer vos dons à sganzy, veuillez envoyez pleins de sous-sous à www.je-suis-nulle-en-résumés.fr merci de votre compréhension. )

note de l'auteur : eh oui encore une chanson de calo ! c pas de ma faute, j'ai regardé des paroles de ses chansons et ça m'a inspirer. Le pire c'est que je l'ai jamais entendu cette chanson 

bisous : aux membres à mes Shippeuses Liées et Tarées chérichoutes et à tous les forumeurs de SG1france

bonne lecture et feedez moi !

Le major carter ouvrit le portillon. Un grincement retentit. Elle le referma en souriant. Elle avait toujours trouvé que ce genre de grincement avait du charme, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. A présent elle avait une raison d'aimer cela. Elle aimerait cela parce que c'est ce qu'il se passait quand on allait chez lui.

Elle garda un instant la main sur le portail, soufflant pour se donner du courage.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il ne l'avait même pas invité. Elle n'était pas à sa place.

J : carter ?

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix. l'idée de prendre ses jambes à son cou lui vint alors, mais elle résista. Elle n'avait pas fait les deux heures de route entre colorado springs et le Minnesota pour s'enfuir LE moment venu.

Non il fallait qu'elle le fasse. C'était maintenant où jamais.

Elle respira de nouveau un grand coup.

Saleté de portillon qui avertit le proprio !

Elle souffla et se retourna, en tentant de sourire le plus assurément possible.

S : bonjour mon colonel.

J, suspicieux : bonjour.

_Tu t'es invitée  
Ne demande jamais pardon  
_

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? que devait-elle dire ? devait-elle dire quelque chose ?

Elle sentit la panique monter en elle.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il la fixait.

Avait-il remarqué le tremblement de ses mains ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et à son tour, il se gêna.

Avait-il compris la raison de sa venue ?

_Quelle belle arrivée  
J'ai trouvé le temps long_

J : entrons.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il disparut à l'intérieur. Tandis que la jeune femme entrait d'un pas mal assuré, l'homme courut presque à la cuisine.

Bon sang elle était là ! elle était ici, dans son chalet, enfin !

Il prit deux bières dans le frigo, respira un grand coup et alla la rejoindre dans le salon.

_Et te voila en face de moi  
Ça fait des mois que j'attends ça  
_

Elle était assise sur le canapé, les mains posées sur ses genoux, visiblement elle était très mal à l'aise.

J : détendez vous carter je ne vais pas vous manger

Si il savait. Si il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. S'il savait qu'en ce moment même elle se retenait de ne pas lui sauter au cou. Lui n'allait peut-être pas la manger, mais elle, elle avait envie de le dévorer. Faute de n'oser le faire de près, elle se contenta de le dévorer du regard.

Peu importe son âge, son sale caractère, son sens de l'humour parfois douteux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer…..plus que sa propre vie.

_Voir ce regard indispensable  
Qui me connaît  
Qui m'aime quand même  
_

Je rêve où elle est en train de me mater ? mais oui c'est ça, elle me matte. Et ouvertement en plus.

C'est pas j'aime pas ça mais….ça me gêne un peu.

L'homme tendit la bière à la jeune femme qui la prit sans le quitter des yeux. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'elle, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Une fois assis, il jeta un regard en biais vers elle.

Regard qui croisa celui bleu émeraude de la jeune femme, et ne put, dés lors, plus s'en détacher.

Ils restèrent un long moment yeux dans les yeux.

Elle chercha quelques choses à dire. Comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ?

aucun mot ne semblait assez fort pour définir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le propriétaire de ces yeux noisettes.

Alors, sans un mot, presque imperceptiblement, elle se rapprocha.

Lui ne bougea pas. il ne se rapprocha pas, mais il ne s'éloigna pas non plus. Il resta perdu dans la contemplation de la femme qu'il aimait.

Pourtant quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent, il fut le premier à rendre leur baiser plus passionné, à y faire passer du mieux qu'il pouvait tout son amour pour elle.

_Mon amour  
Bienvenue_

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs mains étaient liées. Elle les serra tellement fort que ses articulations en devinrent blanches. Mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. plus jamais.

Lorsqu'il enleva, presque de force, ses mains de celle de son second, un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux de cette dernière.

Il lui sourit, rassurant. Et, de la voix la plus douce qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre, il lui posa une question.

Une simple question qui pourtant allait changer leur vie.

Son sourire fut tellement grand qu'elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Elle souriait tellement qu'il lui était impossible de parler. Alors elle se contenta d'un nouveau baiser, encore plus passionné, comme réponse.

_L'amour t'a porté  
Tu vas porter mon nom  
Je caresse un rêve  
Et j'y crois pour de bons  
_

Peu importe les lois, les ennemis, les épreuves, les batailles, les préjugés, l'inattendu et tout le reste. A présent qu'ils étaient ensemble il savait que tout se passerait bien.

_Il nous en reste  
Et c'est tant mieux  
Du temps des gestes et des adieux  
Et ce regard indéchiffrable  
Qui me connaît  
Me veut du bien  
Mon amour  
Bienvenue_

FIN

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas 


End file.
